The Lost Prophecy Book 1
by Solful
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary and Alliance List

Summary

A young loner named Sky finds himself in a situation with two choices. To join Thunderclan or not?

Alliance's

Alliance's will be updated each chapter. If you see a problem please tell me.

THUNDERCLAN

**Leader-** **Glimmerstar- **bold black and white tom.

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Deputy-** **Spiderfang- **dark brown tom.

**Apprentice, Snakepaw**

**Medicine Cat-** **Croppedtail-** large gray and orange tom with no tail

**Warriors- **

**Fireblaze-** ginger tabby

**Silvershine- **sleek gray she-cat

**Copperstripe- **light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Shinepelt- **sleek black, she-cat

**Stormtail-** dark gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Tunippaw**

**Wetpelt-** white and gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Tiredpaw**

**Lovelytail- **beautiful dusky-brown she-cat

**Arrowwing- **pretty small red she-cat with deep green eyes

**Yellowsun- **handsome yellow tom with red eyes

**Treesap- **Large sleek white tom

**Sunlight- **Gorgeous calico she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Apprentices- **

**Swiftpaw- **dark brown tabby tom

**Tunippaw-** light gray tabby she-cat

**Tiredpaw- **black and white tom

**Leafpaw-** Greenish tom with light blue eyes

**Snakepaw**- Thin black tom with yellow eyes

**Queens-**

**Frostfern-** pretty tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders-**

**Bigfang- **Stocky black and brown tom with huge teeth

**Noeye- **bony gray she-cat with no right eye

**Kits- **

**Peachkit** – orange she-cat

**Mosskit-** brown tabby tom

**Juniperkit- **blue gray she-cat with a tinge of silver on her back

**Leafkit**- slender gray she-cat

RIVERCLAN

**Leader-** **Swiftstar-** white she-cat with a light brown star on her head and icy blue eyes

**Deputy-** **Thornclaw-** dark brown tom

**Medicine Cat-** **Halfmoon-** pretty white she-cat

**Warriors-**

**Sandfire**- white tom with ginger stripes on his sides and blue eyes

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

**Cottonpelt- **snow-white she-cat

**Apprentice, Blazepaw**

**Tigerstep- **reddish tabby tom

**Corkclaw- **brown and black tom

**Apprentice, Goosepaw**

**Neonpelt- **white and red tabby she-cat

**Moutainarch- **large black tom

**Longclaw-** a black and white tom with a long claw.

**Apprentices-**

**Moonpaw- **a purplish black she-cat

**Blazepaw-** reddish tabby tom with orange splotches

**Goosepaw-** brown and white she-cat

**Queens- **

**Elders-**

**Whitebelly**- badly scarred black tom with a white belly. blind and deaf

**Nonose- **black tom with no sense of smell

**Rhinobelly- **gray and black tom

**Kits-**

SHADOWCLAN

**Leader-** **Flashstar-** witty, short-haired black she-cat golden eyes.

**Deputy-** **Dawnshadow-** serious long-haired tom with a white pelt and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat-** **Petalstorm- **a soft sandy colored she-cat

**Warriors-**

**Fireblaze-** ginger tabby tom

**Fawnspeckle-** light-brown she-cat with white speckles and amber eyes.

**Shadowpelt-** jet-black tom

**Quiverstep- **small gray tabby tom with black splotches

**Darkjump- **black tom

**Apprentices-**

**Queens-**

**Elders-**

**Ashflower-** charcoal colored she-cat with dazzling green eyes.

**Flamefeather-** a large orange tom with dull amber eyes

**Kits-**

**Poppykit- **dark-gray tom with cream speckles

**Wavekit-** a light blue-gray she-cat with golden eyes

**Gingerkit- **a ginger she-cat with golden eyes

**Dovekit- **a white and ginger she-cat with golden eyes

WINDCLAN

**Leader-** **Mountainstar- **gray and white she-cat

**Deputy-** **Stonehill-** tortise-shell she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat-** **Smalldeer-** small brown and white tom

**Warriors- **

**Dirtpile-**massive tan tom

**Apprentice, Molepaw**

**Antmound-** small brown tom

**Apprentice, Wormpaw**

**Speedstep- **swift black she-cat with blue eyes

**Brokenclaw- **large she-cat with a broken claw

**Fireground-** orange tom with red eyes

**Apprentice, Meekpaw**

**Rapidwater-** silver tom with deep green eyes

**Apprentices-**

**Molepaw- **brown and red tom

**Wormpaw- **white she cat with brown tail and paws

**Hillpaw**- brown and silver tom

**Meekpaw- **weak and sickly tom who is favored by the elders

**Queens-** **Starglance- **gray she-cat with purplish eyes

**Bluegrace-** blue furred she cat with green eyes

**Elders-**

**Limpwalk- **orange tom that walks with a limp

**Scarblood- **black tom with many scars

**Kits-** **Willowkit-** white tom with brown patches

**Oakkit-** dark brown she-cat with black stripes

**Saplingkit- **light brown she-cat

**Pinekit- **tortise-shell tom

**Maplekit-** red-brown she-cat


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Rain poured down as two young toms wrestled in the forest. _"Ha, got ya now!" yowled the larger tom as he leaped on the smaller cat now lying on the ground. "Yeah, as if!" yelled the gray tom, pinned to the wet grass. He kicked upwards with all his might and grabbed the scruff of the large tom. "Nice one, but not nice enough!" the large one yowled as he flipped the younger one on the ground. Suddenly, the two stopped as they spotted two figures disguised by the heavy downpour in the distance. "Shhh, come on" whispered the younger one. The two toms approached the bushes closest to the figures to eavesdrop. "Thunderclan won't be in power for long," a figure with a brown pelt and yellow stripes said. "Not if I have my way," said a large tom with white and black fur. Another figure then walked up to speak. "Mountainstar, you don't think that Thunderclan will just give in, do you?" "Of course not!" spat Mountainstar, the leader of Windclan. The cats looked at each other for a moment. The two toms were afraid they had been scented, but were relieved when the figures began to talk again. "Trust me, Thornclaw, Thunderclan will soon be begging us to even catch a morsel of prey on their own territory! We'll have control of the whole forest! Those weaklings will be as thin as Magpie beaks!" "Ha, you make a point Mountainstar. We might be able to rule everyone! As soon as I get rid of that pest Swiftstar, we'll be in control!" "Yes, maybe you two have brighter thoughts. I mean, it can't be just that easy!" "Shut up Stonehill! I don't need anymore on my shoulders. All we have to do is follow Tigerstar's orders." "Starclan would not be so happy though, if they really are watching us." "Ha, Starclan! Did Starclan save us when disease spread through us, or when Thunderclan was attacked by dogs years ago, no." The two toms held their breath. Their hearts skipped a beat as they heard footsteps behind them. "You know _Starclan_ would'nt approve that."

Well? What do you think? Good, bad? I know it's a little short, but chapters will be much, much longer! (This is approximately 379 words long)


End file.
